


No matter what

by mushroomgirl



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomgirl/pseuds/mushroomgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lincoln's story, pre-escape, in the pen and ever after :) (looking for an English-speaking beta reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No matter what

For people who had been around Michael for a while, it was obvious that once his mind was set on something, there was very little one could do to change it. All the little cogs and in this overly intelligent brain of his wouldn't stop their frantic work before the aim had been achieved. What very few people knew however, was that when Michael had been a child, things had been exactly the same, even if he lacked some of the means to his ends at the time. Cunning, witty and always resourceful, three qualities which could have been a recipe for trouble for any kid in Michael's situation, but Michael wan't any kid. Michael was Michael, and after his mother death and his being placed in the care of a not-so-lovable foster family, he had used his natural abilities for one purpose, and one purpose only, being reunited with the person he loved the most on earth, and the only family left that he knew of : his brother, Lincoln.

 

The first time Fernando Sucre saw the sheer force of Michael's gaze, he was clutching at the grid separating him from the yard where the most infamous inmate in Fox River State Pen was held, away from the others, the usual lot of those on death row, but close enough that anybody could see what potentially awaited them should they decide to go a little too wild within their own side of the prison. The Sink, as hey called him now ,was crouching a few yards away from them, clad in cargo pants and a dark blue coat and not even noticing their presence. He looked slightly worn out, and very lonely, as if staring at a non existent horizon. There was no way Michael would ever be able to get to him unless he convinced Abruzzi to enroll him into PI...« Why do you want to see Burrows so bad, anyhow ? » Sucre asked, intrigued, a smirk forming at the corner of its lips. The answer wiped the smile away from Sucre's face : « Because he is my brother ».

Only when Michael was back to his cell and nobody could see him for a while did he drop the pretense and allowed tears to pool in his bright blue eyes, all fierceness gone. Michael's brief state of despair was partly from seeing Lincoln and not being able to reach out to him and tell him that everything was gonna be ok, that he was here to ensure that nobody would ever stand between them ever again, partly from remembering that dreadful conversation when Linc had sworn to him that he had not killed the vice president's brother, that he had been set up, somehow. Both times, Michael had felt the urge to touch Lincoln, to wrap him in his arms around and cling to him, to erase the very clear thought that they might as well be separated once more, and this time, forever. The same nightmare, over and over again, but this time definitive. And somewhat different… When they were younger, whenever Michael had felt that same need to cling to Lincoln, it was HE who needed to be comforted… He wiped the tears from his cheeks and made sure everything was ready for his first visit at the infirmary.


End file.
